Lonly Times
by Black-Panther lover
Summary: What will happen now that Ryou accidentally let it slip that he loved his yami?


I so don't own yugioh. Wish I did but, I don't. So you lawyers cant sue me. This is male on male. Rated MA.

Pairing: Bakura, Ryou

Summery: What will happen now that Ryou accidentally let it slip that he loved his yami.

This story is a present to Bookkbaby for her birthday. She also happens to be my beta people.

Lonely times

I don't know how it happened really. I mean if some one told me I would be in my yami's arms I would of told them they needed a head shrink. Yet here I am with my lover who is at the moment asleep in my bed. He's truly beautiful with his white hair and moon pale skin against my blood red silk sheets. He always says I'm the gorgeous one but if I'm gorgeous surly he's a god. When I tell him this he just shakes his head and laughs saying he's no god. Well now I'm just rambling on, it all began like any other day; with school.

Well It was a long and boring day at school. I wasn't paying attention in any of my classes. Which was why I ha to stay after school. After my after-school detention I was walking home slowly, I knew I was late and Bakura was going to be mad. So mad I might be given another 'lesson'. I don't understand why he just wont stop hitting on me. Its not like I ever really do anything wrong. That was my last thought before I went through the front door of my house.

He was behind the door and closed it when I walked through.

"Why hello hariki" He purred "You know what I just thought of Humm? No well let me tell you. You see its simple really your late. And you know what happens when your late."

With those words he kicked me in the ribs. "Bakura I'm sorry pleas stop!" I screamed when his fist connected with my right cheek.

"You know what I was thinking" he said as he pulled out a knife and started to cut up my chest "I was thinking about having you call me master after all that's what I am and why would I want a weak persons name like yours!" With those words he started to carve the word 'master' across my heart. I couldn't take it any more so I screamed out for him to stop.

"Why would I do that seeing as how much fun were having and all." he said sarcastically.

"I l-l love you!" I finally cried out. That was when he froze.

"Wh what?" he stuttered as he looked on at me with those huge chocolate eyes of his. For once in my life I knew what emotion played in those eyes of his. Fear.

He than proceeded o get off of me and leave the house. I thought that he was going to the bar and it wasn't until later that I found out that he had gone to Marik's place. I plled myself together and limped to the bath room to see the damage that was done. It wasent that bad really. Just a couple of bruises besides all the cuts that would heal soon. There seemed to be no broken ribs. The thing that hurt the worse was the word 'master that was carved across my heart.

I had no idea what to do. Would he really want me to call him master when he got home? Had he heard my confession. Well that was a stupid question seeing as he ran off and all.

I still had no idea what to do by the time the door opened at 1 the next day. So I just decided to say welcome home master to see what he would do. Well surprisingly he flinched when I called him that. "I don't…don't call me that!"

"That's what you said to call you. That that was what you are." I said calmly.

"well I changed my mind so just call me what you always do!" he said.

"What's going on? What's going to happen? I know you heard me tell you that I love you!" I was crying by the time I was done yelling that.

"IwellImightlikeyoutolikealotloveyoutypething" he mumbled really fast

"what?" I said. He took a deep breath and said

"I think no I know I love you." then he looked away. I turned his head to mine attentively ( I didn't want to be hit again!) and kissed him.

It began soft an slow until Bakura got over his apparent shyness and liked at my bottom lip asking for entrance. I gave it immediately and he slid his tong into my mouth. We were kissing as he started to move backwards with me. See as he was closest to the bed he was the first to go down. He pulled me on top of him, and I began kissing down his neck. I did it some more when it got a meowing sound out of him. I loved the way he felt laying under me moaning every time I slid my tong over his collarbone. I un buttoned his shirt and caught a nipple between my teeth. His hiss was nothing compared to the throatily moan he gave when I started to flick it back and forth with my tong. He started to take off my shirt as I took off his pants and then threw mines off to.

He had actually bottomed last night. I woke up with the sun today and will continue to do so if this is the breath taking sight I get to get up to everyday. I smile as I feel a pair of arms rap around me.

"what are you looking at gorgeous?" He asks me.

"a god."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well what did you think? Please leave a review. I swear I'll give you cookies if you do!

This is a present to Bookkbaby who happens to also be my beta a great writer so you should go and check out her stories there really great. (she'll give you a cookie if you review her things toJ) I'm sorry if there's any mistakes seeing as she cant beta her own present that would ruin the surprise!


End file.
